Only Time Will Tell, The First Pokemon League
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: An Immortal Knight wakes up after 1500 years in the middle ages and comes into contact with a Pokemon who promises all the power that he could ever want in exchange for steal his un-ending life force. What will come of this Knight and his partner? Will he the king he always wanted or will he be devoured by his Pokemon. Only time will tell.


_3000 Years ago, a weapon of great power was fired on the battlefield of Kalos at the time to stop the war of greed and bloodshed. It had succeeded both sides were devastated with many loses. Though not all was lost to the blast. The king that fired it and his Pokémon companion survived and gained everlasting life. Though they weren't the only ones..._

_Chapter 0: The Devil's Advocate _

1500 Years later

At first, there nothing to see but darkness, however like a ray of hope shining in a time of need, streams of light reveal what was there. The sound of water hitting metal could in a deep tone as it rang throughout what could be described as a underground ruins. The metal belonged to a rusted suit of armour which belong to a knight.

Suddenly, a rather large rock tumbled onto the lower half of the armour's body which then got hooked on which lead to him tumbling onto the hard rocks below. Luckily, the thousands of years of moss broke the fall. The armour then disintegrated into powder revealing a man, in a tunic and what seemed to be tied up leather for leggings.

"Ugh..." the knight mumbled as he began to wake up.

Each movement he did was as painful as the last. It was like each muscle were taking their blanket and re-wrapping themselves for another long sleep, but the knight resisted the pain like it was second nature and stood tall. He took a moment to observe his surroundings. He was a bit shocked at first, but quickly assessed what he needed to do. Still he wondered

"_Ry'can Io Gam_?" He asked himself as he looked at the ruins.

There was signs of age as there were moss growing everywhere as it crept in every crevice. It was a moist atmosphere and the air had a tangy smell to it. The buildings in there were overrun with water. It was a haunting, yet beautiful sight to behold. The knight slowly walked forward into the ruins. His feet felt the cold moss going in between his feet as walked into the fort. Suddenly, a creature came from the ceiling and went towards him. The knight ducked as he was almost petrified of it.

"_P'Mox!?_" He yelled as it flew away.

Whatever that was, the knight was glad that it was gone. He slowly raised his head as to see if there was another creature around. When the coast was clear he began climbing the side of the building to a wall. The knight wanted to understand what was going on. Every step he took echoed through the cave again, but it was more silent than water.

As he proceeded through the window, The knight started to walk on the side of the walls since the fort-like structure was now tilted on its side. The place had seen better years. The bricks that it was made of were finally starting collapse on themselves, yet at the same time it was still very much stable for the most part. It was then, at the end of a ruined hallway that he saw it.

He walked closer for a better look at it. It was sheathe of a sword that remain intact. The sun's rays were shining onto it which made it easier to see what was on it. It is a dark brown with curved lines across its surface was the length was about two feet long. It was odd, since it looked almost new, with a blue gem that almost looked as if it could peer into one's soul engraved on its hilt. The thing that caught the knight's attention more than anything is on to the pommel. It was is a long, dark blue cloth with a swirl design in lighter blue at its four-split end. It was mesmerizing yet eerie at the same time.

It was when his hand clutched the hilt of the sword, that the blue sash rose up as quickly as it could and wrap itself around the knight's arm so tight it felt like it never will let go. The knight felt it as he pulled on the sash. Then, the sword began to leave the sheathe and began to float in front of the knight who was now shouting in fear while moving towards a corner.

"_Fadir! Fadir Len!" _The knight screamed as he tried to pull the sash off .

"Ha ha ha ha " A deep and sombre voice chuckled as sword came closer. "Finally, after one thousand years of waiting, So on that day I may regain my power" The sword moved side to side as the words were coming out " And today. Oh ho ho, today is my day of reckoning!"

The sash grew lighter as it was sucking the life force out of the knight's arms. The knight who was still fighting to get it off started to calm down as he sat down and awaited his fate. At first it was a feeling of dread as he had just woken up from a nightmare of nothingness, but as the minutes go by and the sword kept on laughing, the knight sighed as nothing was happening.

After ten minutes, the sword' sash started to loosen as the knight looked at him. The sword sighed in a depressing manner. It released him and floated in front of him.

"Either I done something wrong or you were supposed to start convulse on the floor while I took your life force away." The sword said honestly

"... _P' Mox, Rafen Fadir_ _uni mrd_" The knight started.

"One second, I guess it's okay to do this for you since you manage to survive 'my reign of terror' and all" The sword said as it commenced to confide to him.

It was a pinching feeling for the knight. " Aie! Stop that please!?". As soon as he said that he covered mouth and looked at the sword in confusion.

"There do you understand me now?" The sword asked while rolling his gem of an eye.

" Yes, surprisingly," the knight said as he began to stand. " So where is this area, I remember fighting in the war and all of a sudden this light came from the sky and I was falling and-"

The sword gleamed with awe and wonder, with a hint of deviousness.

"You my friend have become an Immortal." The sword said to the knight.

"Immortal?! ludicrous there is no way that I could have become un-dying?" said the ever worrying knight.

" You take this as a shock o' noble knight, but you have been asleep for a millennium and a half."

"And how would you know, you monster."

"Pokémon actually, and I was trapped in here for a thousand years as I lived in this sword and Your armour staying in that spot for as long as I remember now that I thought about it."

"Pokémon..., this is troubling news, but I shall not falter, for I am a knight and I... and I..." The knight began to slump down on the side of the wall. " Who am I kidding? I don't even own a patch of land. I am not a noble or a high ranking knight. I was just your average soldier looking for fame and glory, but the time of kings are over it seems since a thousand years have passed."

The sword moved forward to the light. " My ears deceives me, You think think that your time was the time of kings? Surly not, since your still in it. You were a knight for your old king, however now there multiple kings and multiple kingdoms, You just have to find one that you can takeover."

"Surely you jest, How is one Immortal solider supposed to take on armies of today's greatest weaponry and skill by himself." The knight said the sword.

" Follow me to the surface and I shall tell you how you can become a king." The sword said as it floated through a small opening to the surface.

Though the knight still didn't like this, he couldn't help that this... Pokémon knew more about what was going on around here than he did. So he followed up the vines into the small opening which indeed brought him to the surface. The sight he saw was awe inspiring. A great town down on the valley which was encompassed by walls and overlooking it was a large castle. It was also surrounded by large plain before it hit the forest.

" Now-a-days, warriors use their head and Pokémon to fight their battles even with all the advancement in medieval warfare and this is where I shall strike a deal with you."

The knight, as he got out of the small hole and looked at the sword. "Aye, what is this deal?"

"Since you're the only person that can ever wield me, I grant the power to use me and all my Pokémon abilities as an actual sword and a Pokémon, In exchange I will attach myself to your arm and take your limitless life source until your goal is complete and you become king of your own land."

The knight pondered for a second before giving a light smile. He may have tried to kill him, but he let him go instead of stabbing him.

"I would walk bare-footed to hell for you if could make that possible for me, Honedge"

"Honedge?" the Pokémon inquired.

"I must Hone my edge right? If I am to use you I must name you as well, or does it not suit you?" The knight said as he outstretched his hand.

Honedge grabbed the knight's hand with its sash. It also chuckled a bit, "No, I like it! Pleasure doing business with you sir..."

"Travert" He said as they shook hands.

If you have any questions at all , Send me a Private Message


End file.
